Chad Bingham, Jr.
Chad Bingham, Jr. is a character in the game Hitman: Blood Money. He is one of Agent 47's targets in the level You Better Watch Out…. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Early Life Chad Bingham, Jr. was the youngest son (born 1977) of Chad Bingham Sr., Senator of Colorado and a rumored candidate for President of the United States. After graduating high school around 1995, he garnered bad press for frequenting sleazy bars and strip clubs, and physically abusing strippers and prostitutes. Chad's friends claim he was in a deep depression due to a bad relationship with his father - "He wasn't like his old man and he knew it... He felt like a total disappointment whatever he did. So he just kind of gave up on things". Later life In late 2004, Chad Bingham Jr. visited a strip club owned by the famous Lorne de Havilland, and accidentally killed a stripper/prostitute during a sex game. Security cameras caught the whole incident on video, and de Havilland blackmailed senator Bingham with the tape (as Lorne often did to other politicians, celebrities and clergymen). Someone from Senator Bingham's campaign team hired Agent 47 to retrieve the tape, kill Chad Bingham Jr. and Lorne de Havilland. Death Chad, aged 27 years old was killed by 47 alongside Lorne de Havilland at Lorne's mountain lodge during a party on Christmas Eve, 2004. A month before his death, Senator Bingham said in a local television interview "The sad truth is that when you run for high elected office, your whole family becomes fair game for these sleazeball journalists. It's disgusting." Following the death of his son, Bingham Sr. made no media appearances, saying the family needed to mourn in private. Personality Chad was a very mysoginistic young man who considered women to be less than human beings. He was also known to beat prostitutes and strippers sometimes beyond recognition. He was also very disrespectful and rude to nearly everyone, often calling the waiters "penguins" because of their black and white tuxedos. Despite this, he did not take death lightly as he was apparently genuinely shocked and terrorized when he accidently killed the stripper at Lorne de Haviland's strip club. His friends said that his bad temper was because he suffered from depression caused by feeling like he dissapointed his father. Quotes “They think they’re so tough. Bunch of wussies. I’ll kick their ass.” ”Hey penguin! Here pengui! Get me a drink!” “These girls think they’re so special! I’ll kick them out of my bed!“ ”Do you know who my father is? Do you!“ Gallery Chad_Bingham.jpg|Chad Bingham as seen in the mission loading screen. Chad_push.jpg|Chad standing on a balcony. bingham_2.png|In-game image of Chad lounging in a jacuzzi. Douche.png Trivia *Chad mocks the waiter who brings him his martini, calling him "penguin" because of his black and white tuxedo. He also slaps a woman who flirts with him and calls her a "bitch." *If 47 continues talking with the bartender in the lodge, he calls Chad "the Gubernatorial mistake". Chad Bingham Sr. was originally cast as a Governor instead of a Senator, but much of the dialogue in the level went uncorrected. The inventory description of Chad's sex tape also refers to Bingham Sr. as a Governor. it: Chad Bingham, Jr. ru: Чед Бинэм Младший Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Characters